Sweet Birthday
by ToxicReaper3
Summary: Kakashi meets Sachi to celebrate her birthday and gives her a present or two. It starts to rain as he gives her one more quick surprise. OCxKakashi.My first lemon.


**Toxic: First LEMON I have ever written ever in a story. This is a one-shot between a friend of mine on FF. Her username is SillySmiley, this is her B-day present. The couple is one of her OC's with Kakashi.**

Birthday Present

Waking up to the bright sunlight that shone through the open blinds, Sachi groaned as she sat up in bed. Sachi started getting ready for the day as she combed her ashy brown hair and changed her clothes. Marking off the day on a calender she saw that it was her birthday today. Wondering if anybody remembered she walked out of her house without eating much of anything. Sachi walked to one of the training fields and started practicing on a few light kicks and punches before Kakashi walked over to her. "Kakashi hey what's up?" Sachi asked as a smirk played upon her lips as she sees her old sensei. Kakashi smiled under his mask "It's your Birthday today Sachi that's what's up, congratulations" he said, Sachi's green brown eyes sparkled with happiness as she jumped up and hugged him. "Wow! I can't believe someone remembered I can't believe _you_ remembered Kakashi" Sachi said laughing as she pulled on his cheeks. "Ok Ok I get it" Kakashi said as he pulled her hands away from his cheeks. "Say how about I treat you to a birthday dinner later?" he asked. Sachi thought for a minute before nodding vigorously as she accepted the invitation.

Kakashi nodded as he looked Sachi up and down _She's grown up lately, appearance worth but her personality is still pretty much the same from what I remember_ Kakashi thought humorously. When he opened his eyes Sachi was staring him right in his one eye that was showing. She was an inch away from his face as she looked at him "What's wrong Kakashi?" she asked as he shoved her face away from his gently. Shaking his head he laughed "Nothing really" he said as he dug in his pockets and got out a small wrapped gift and handed it to her. "For you" Kakashi said, Sachi in her excitement opened it and found that it was a necklace with an emerald konoha leaf symbol and a ruby red heart on it. Sachi smiled "Thank you so much Kakashi" she said as he took the necklace from her and walked behind her. Kakashi lifted up her hair and put the necklace on her as a blush formed on her cheeks. _OMG this is like a romantic book where the boyfriend puts the necklace around his girlfriend and then they kiss! Or something like that…_Sachi thought. Kakashi finished putting it on as he pat her shoulder "Looks good on you, well Sachi I got to go somewhere and run an errand for the Hokage but I'll see you later when I come pick you up for that dinner date" he said before disappearing. Sachi nodded as she stopped herself "Wait…did he just say d-d-date?" Sachi said to herself as she felt the blush coming on once more. Rushing home she began to prepare herself even though she's got 9 hours until dinner. Sachi used the extra time to catch up on some sleep since she had a long night full of memories of tha past last night. She didn't want to feel fatigued when Kakashi took her out.

When Sachi woke up 7 hours later she realized that she now had 2 hours to get ready. Taking a quick shower, Sachi blow dryed her hair and put on her underwear and bra. Going over to her closet she looked at her clothes. Wanting to feel comfortable but look good at the same time Sachi picked out a lavender colored off the shoulder top that had a pink heart on the bottom of the hem on the right. For the bottom portion of her she chost to wear a black skirt and dark purple flats. The only accesory she was wearing is the necklace Kakashi gave her. All set and ready she heard a knock at the door and opened it to see that Kakashi was actually on time for once.

He took her out to eat at a new restaurant that just opened in Konoha. Sachi ordered some sake for Kakashi and for her just tea. As for the food Kakashi ordered tomatoe bisque and a turkey sandwich, and Sachi ordered a side salad with a bowl of ramen. "So Kakashi you were actually early for once" she said as he nodded "It's your birthday I figured I should make this your second present by being early" he joked. Looking at Sachi out of ninja clothes Kakashi nodded to her "You look beautiful tonight Sachi" he commented. Sachi's eyes widened a little as she poked her fingers together "Really?" she asked as he nodded. Clasping her hands together Sachi smiled brightly "Thank you!" she said as she went over to sit on Kakashi's side of the booth table. After the food was brought out and they had finished eating and drinking Kakashi paid for the food as they walked out. "This place was delicious Kakashi thank you once again for taking me" Sachi said. Kakashi was about to say something but then all of a sudden it started raining. The two decided to run to Kakashi's house since it was closer to there. Going inside the two shivered. Both were dripping wet from the rain and were as cold as hell.

Sachi looked to Kakashi as he took off his shirt and pants. With a squeak she faced the other way "W-What are you d-doing K-Kakashi?" she said to him. Kakashi looked at her "Taking off my clothes so I don't catch a cold, you should do the same" he said as he towel dried himself. Sachi blushed furiously but knew that he was right. Turning the other way she took off her clothes and dried off. Kakashi sat in bed and covered himself as he looked at the pouring rain "Just spend the night here since it's raining down so hard" he offered as Sachi gave a measely nod. Kakashi tossed her a blanket as Sachi covered herself. It was still cold and to her as the sound of her teeth chattering brought Kakashi's attention to her once more. With a small sigh he got up and out of bed and scooping Sachi up in a princess carry he brought her to the bed and tucked her in as he got in the other side and pulled her close. Sachi seriously felt like fainting since she remembered reading a scene like this in one of her romance books. "W-What?" she said "To keep warm, sharing body heat is a better way to keep warm then a blanket by itself" Kakashi said.

The two laid in silence before a flash of lightning was heard outside and Sachi wrapped her arms tightly around Kakashi and hid her face in his toned muscled chest. He gave a chuckle as he stroked her head softly "So you aren't afraid of my lightning attacks but you are scared of this kind of lightning?" he asked her as she pouted "Yeah? So what?" Sachi said. She really didn't know how to take all of this in at once. Looking up to Kakashi, she felt a different kind of feeling that she has never experienced before. Going with her gut she reached up, pulling down his mask and gave him a full on kiss.

Kakashi was taken aback and surprised at the sudden kiss. He soon eased into it as he held Sachi closer to his body. After a bit Kakashi opened his mouth a little as he begged for entrance into her mouth. Sachi didn't do anything for a bit so Kakashi groped her butt and she gasped. Sachi felt Kakashi's warm tongue enter her mouth as it explored every inch as the two battle for dominance. Kakashi ultimately won in the end with his experience. Sachi moaned quietly into his mouth. Wanting to see what else he could do to stimulate Sachi, one hand trailed down her body to the waist band of her panties. While the other hand decides to feel her breasts through the only one piece of clothing that kept them apart. Sachi let out a cute mewl as Kakashi massaged and felt her breasts. Not wanting to wait Kakashi unhooked her bra and tossed it to the side as he let go of the waist band of her panties and started sucking on one of her pert nipples as the other hand tweaked the other one. Sachi closed her eyes in slight pleasure as she grinded slightly up against Kakashi. She was able to feel something hard against her thighs and knew what it was "Please Kakashi, give me more then this" Sachi seemed to beg. Kakashi heard her request, so letting go of her breasts he took off his boxers and her panties and slid down to her womanhood. Sachi felt something moist flick in and out of her folds and knew that Kakashi was licking her down there. She gripped on to the sheets as Kakashi stopped and got up. Putting his member at her entrance she could feel it poking her "Can I take you?" he asked as she nodded silently. Kakashi slipped his member into her tight vagina gently to wait for her to get used to it. Sachi winced as he gave her a calm look "You'll get used to it after a little bit" he said. Kakashi then began thrusting his cock in and out of her wet pussy "Ahh!~" she cried out. Kakashi had started thrusting a little faster and harder in and out of her, she noticed through the hazy pleasure that he always pulled it out until only the tip was in and then slammed it back into her.

Both Kakashi and Sachi felt near there climax. He felt her pussy tightening around his cock and that gave them the final push, as a wonderful white light engulfed them and Kakashi ejaculated his warm hot seed into her body. Sachi cried out his name "Kakashi!~" as she threw her head back in sweet pleasure. After he cleaned them up he pulled her close and wrapped the blanket around them once more. Sachi leaned her head on his chest and giving her a kiss on the forehead they lay in each others arms and fell asleep. This was a birthday Sachi won't ever forget.


End file.
